The broad long-term objectives of the Biomedical Science Research Experiences Proposal are to strengthen the quality of precollege health science education and to increase the number of underrepresented minorities entering careers in biomedical research and the health professions. The specific aims of the proposed program are to 1) establish new science programs through partnerships between a research intensive institution, Texas A&M University (TAMU), and K-12 schools. 2) provide seminars and workshops to recruit and encourage students to pursue the health professions and research careers in biomedical sciences, 3) provide structured summer biomedical science hands-on research experiences, under the direction of active biomedical investigators, for both K-12 teachers and underrepresented minority high school students. 4) provide research exposure for K-12 teachers at TAMU. 5) allow teachers to keep pace with the growth of scientific knowledge in health related fields, enable them to develop new science teaching strategies, and transfer this knowledge to their students. 6) establish follow-up activities and a mentoring program during the academic year for both teachers and students and allow the mentors to play a greater role in developing the content of precollege education. The first phase will consist of planning the partnership programs, recruiting, identifying applicants and encouraging students to pursue health-related professions or research careers. The second phase will consist of coordinating and implementing the partnership program through a mentoring program and a hands-on research experience with established investigators. This phase will include the acceptance of 10 minority high school students and two teachers for successful completion of the summer research experience at TAMU. Each student will be directed by one of 20 committed TAMU investigators involved in health-related research. The final phase will include follow-up activities and a mentoring program during the academic year. The success of the program will be evaluated by monitoring students in their health career programs and tracking subsequent careers of the participating students.